


i know you, i know you of old

by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)



Series: Kanó- and Nelyo and -Káno [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Maglor is a brat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Sex, Trans Male Character, light D/s vibes, relatively healthy particularly given the time period, which is post third kinslaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster
Summary: Maglor wakes up beside his brother and decides it's time to stop pushing one another away.
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: Kanó- and Nelyo and -Káno [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995166
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	i know you, i know you of old

**Author's Note:**

> title from Pray by The Amazing Devil

Maglor wakes up warm and protected, held within his brother’s arms.Perhaps he should not feel so; perhaps he should think of the blood that stains both their hands.But he is so tired, and Maedhros put the children to bed last night, and Maedhros put _him_ to bed last night, and all he wants is a little time without pain and guilt.Only a little.He does not deserve it, but then he will better be able to bear the load if he takes this time.

Nelyo is sleeping still, his breath warm on the back of Maglor’s neck, and one large hand resting gently on Maglor’s inner thigh.Maglor smiles to himself at the feel of it, then bites his lip as Nelyo shifts behind him and he realizes that his brother is hard.

In Valinor, he would have spent fifteen minutes awkwardly tensing up and finally escaped.In the sweet, soft time in Himring, Finno would have been here too, and he would have looked up from behind Maedhros and grinned at Maglor and murmured, _Should we wake him up?_ Before Sirion—before Sirion, Maglor would have shaken Maedhros awake and lain on his back and let his brother fuck him, hard and silent.But here and now is none of those times.It is its own time, and Maglor can make a different choice if he wants. 

He rolls over and shifts Maedhros to his back.His brother’s eyes fly open immediately, as Maglor knew they would, and he settles himself on top of Maedhros’s stomach, straddling him, knowing Maedhros could throw him off in a heartbeat if he chose.“I’ll leave if you want,” he says softly.“But if you do not want me to…” He trails off and pushes sleep-mussed hair back from his forehead, giving Maedhros his most winning expression.

Maedhros’s big hand settles onto his hips.“Stay,” he breathes hoarsely.“Stay, Káno.”

Maglor feels himself smiling as he begins to rock his hips slowly.Maedhros groans low and wanton and hitches his hips back against Maglor, rubbing his erection along the cleft of Maglor’s ass.Maglor moans happily and for a few moments, he just ruts against his brother’s clothed erection. 

“You’re such a damn tease,” Maedhros tells him hoarsely, and he reaches up to press two large fingers into Maglor’s mouth.Maglor takes them eagerly, sucking them down and moaning as his grinding against Maedhros becomes more insistent.He doesn’t want anything else right now.Heat pools between his legs.“That’s right, little brat,” Maedhros says.“What shall we do with you, hm?”He hasn’t spoken like this in years—in centuries.Maglor half expects to hear Finno’s response, but of course there is nothing.

Maglor reaches down.He is in his night-clothes, but Nelyo never actually changed out of the previous day’s clothes when he lay down to sleep, though he pulled off belt and shoes and socks.Maglor pulls up his tunic and unlaces the nether clothing beneath, firmly grasping Nelyo’s erection and smirking at the noise his brother makes as he strokes it.“I think you know what you should do with me,” he continues archly.

“And what if I have no oil, brat?”

The thought isn’t _pleasant_ , exactly, but Maglor shrugs.“I’ll manage.”

“Just for me?” Nelyo asks sweetly.“Never mind, Káno, I am teasing you in turn.There’s some in the bedside table.Go ahead.Prepare yourself.”

Maglor sucks in a shaky breath at the commanding tone of his brother’s voice.“Y-Yes,” he stammers, and half-scrambles off of Maedhros to obey him.Maedhros takes the opportunity to pull off his own nether clothing entirely and then lie back, watching Maglor with an intense expression.

Settling back onto Maedhros, Maglor coats two fingers with oil and then takes a breath as he pushes them into himself.He’s done _this_ often enough recently, but alone, with only his own hand and memories for company.It’s easy to open himself up, and he’s moaning and grinding against Nelyo in just a few minutes.Maedhros grins at him and runs his large hand up the inside of Maglor’s thigh.

“You’re being so good for me, brat,” he breathes.“Come closer.”

It’s an old game, and one they haven’t played in so, so long—it was rare for the two of them to do it without Finno, but there had been times in Himring.Those rare golden days when Gil-galad was still a little one and Fingon still—safe.Maglor leans eagerly forward and is rewarded as Maedhros rests his hand on the side of his throat and kisses him, languid and deep.Moaning into his mouth, Maglor ruts against him, rubbing his back against Maedhros’s erection, his front against Maedhros’s stomach.Then he bites Maedhros on the lip.

Maedhros growls and smacks Maglor sharply with the stump of his right hand, then uses both arms to maneuver his brother over his erection, holding him up as Maglor wriggles with entirely too much glee, then pulling him down, hard and insistent.Maglor goes willingly, gasping as Maedhros fills him up.Heat fills his belly, pooling between his legs. 

“Stars, _Nelyo_ ,” he murmurs.It burns, and it should burn, because Nelyo is _fire_ —not like Maglor, who is fickle and changing as the ocean waves.Burning, brilliant Nelyo, steady and warm as a fireplace, uncontrolled and destructive as a wildfire.Maglor gasps again as Maedhros thrusts up into him, holding him steady with just the one hand, pressing his stump between Maglor’s legs until Maglor can’t think for the pleasure of it and grinds himself desperately against his brother’s arm, whining and panting.

He’s close already from fucking himself on Maedhros, and every motion is exquisite, sending little quivers of pleasure up his spine.Maedhros laughs at him between thrusts, and Maglor sulks in response, stops moving, pressing his weight down on top of his brother.He doesn’t really expect it to work—he’s light and Nelyo is tall, but he does expect it to be entertaining.

“What happened to being good for me?” Maedhros murmurs, and that isn’t _fair_ —that isn’t _remotely_ fair—that’s fighting dirty—but Maglor whimpers at the sound of Nelyo’s hoarse, almost-not-quite-pleading voice, whimpers and begins to move again.“Better,” Maedhros tells him darkly, and then he grunts at Maglor’s motions and goes back to teasing at Maglor’s groin.The rolling of Maglor’s hips is like a wave of warmth, bringing him to the brink of pleasure and then receding, swelling and receding, swelling and—

Maedhros holds him still, digging his nails into Maglor’s back, and fucks him roughly with the stump until Maglor cries out and the drumbeat between his legs overwhelms everything else.

He gasps and blinks and then yelps with pain because Maedhros still has his stump there and is still moving it.“ _Ow_!Nelyo!That hurts—it’s too much—”

His brother grins at him.“What a shame,” he purrs, and doesn’t stop.Tears collect in Maglor’s eyes as Nelyo continues to fuck him with short sharp thrusts, forcing him forward with each jerky motion.

“ _Nelyo,_ ” moans Maglor, writhing in pain, and then he’s being lifted up.He squirms as Maedhros pulls him off his erection entirely, flips him over and forces him facedown on the bed.The loss of pressure between his legs, at least, is a relief, and he gasps.

Maedhros holds him down with his right arm across Maglor’s back, and Maglor feels him lining up again, then pushing back inside, and he swears, his voice muffled by the pillow.It’s so much.Maedhros is so big inside him, and Maglor is shouting into the pillow as his brother’s thrusts grow harder.He feels teeth nipping at the nape of his neck.It hurts but it feels so good.He’s probably going to come again.

“Little brat,” Maedhros breathes in his ear.“My own sweet little brat.”

“Always,” gasps Maglor.“Yours, yours, _yours_ , Nelyo.”

“I’m so _proud_ of you,” Maedhros says suddenly, out of nowhere, and Maglor melts into a limp puddle as the thrusts gentle, their rhythm stuttering a little.“So proud.Thank you for this, Káno.I owe you more than I can say.”

“Nelyo, Nelyo,” Maglor manages, half-sobbing.It’s still too much, the tug inside him, overwhelming, a little painful, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.He ought to come up with a clever rejoinder, but he doesn’t think he can even muster the brattiness.He reaches back, grabs Maedhros’s hand and pulls it to his mouth so he can kiss the tips of the fingers.

“Ai, Káno,” murmurs Maedhros, and he curls forward across Maglor’s back, stilling inside him as that gentle touch is apparently enough to pull him over the edge.Maglor pushes a hand down between his own legs and whines as he follows.

They lie together like that, with Maedhros covering Maglor, nuzzling into his hair, not even bothering to pull out of him as he softens slowly.The golden rays of the Sun shine softly into the bedroom, and for the first time in a long time, Maglor feels held and warm and safe.“Nelyo,” he whispers, “Thank you.”

His brother kisses the top of his head gently.“Thou art a wanton little slut, Káno,” he responds in a soft voice, “And I love thee more than I can say.”

“Mmm.”Maglor hums and burrows backward into Nelyo’s warmth.It has been so long—but they’re here together now.


End file.
